Darin De Paul
Darin De Paul (born November 7, 1963 in Palm Beach, Florida) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to actress Debra Cardona. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Bog, Additional Voices *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Zeron Alpha *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2018) - Scarlet Panther (ep70) *We Bare Bears (2016) - Yuri (ep41) 'Movies' *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Amish Guy, French Actor, Mr. Big 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Death (2019) - Professor *Judge Dredd: Superfiend (2014) - Additional Voices *Overwatch (2017) - Reinhardt (ep8) 'Web Animation' *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2015-2018) - Cartoon Pipe (ep26), Chip, Crane (ep13), Rover, Skunk #2 (ep19) *Warbringers (2018) - N'Zoth (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Bart Allen (ep13), Master (ep10) *Cannon Busters (2019) - Moldwarp (ep9), Additional Voices 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Ardyn Izunia *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Zombie Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Shazam! (2019) - Sins 'TV Series' *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2018) - Russia Announces Official World Cup Vodka Narrator, Teaching Russians To Smile Narrator Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Command & Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Doctor Babylon, Mr. Pennington *Artifact (2018) - Ogre Corpse Tosser, Roseleaf Druid *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Rideau *Crackdown 3 (2019) - Alois Quist *DOOM (2016) - Dr. Samuel Hayden, UAC Soldiers, Additional Voices *DOOM VFR (2017) - Dr. Samuel Hayden *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Dagon, Flea Hulk, Wise Head *Darksiders III (2018) - Charred Council, Lord of the Hollows, Phantom Guard Captain, Prince of Darkness, Sloth *Death Stranding (2019) - Benjamin Hancock *Destiny 2 (2017-2018) - Emperor Calus *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2019) - Emperor Calus *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Shipmaster *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Death Knight, Grobbulus *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Anub'arak *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Trigon *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Bank Teller, Theseus Scamander *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Anakin Skywalker, Varond Jelik *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Magic The Gathering: Arena (2019) - Rakdor *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Humans, Nazgûl, Nemesis Orcs *Overwatch (2016) - Reinhardt *Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin (2017) - Psi Jet Computer, Truman Zanotto *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Founder Ford, Labyrinth Keeper, Mudtooth *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Gill Grunt *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Gill Grunt *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Chef Pepper Jack, Gill Grunt *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chef Pepper Jack *Spider-Man (2018) - J. Jonah Jameson *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Apara, Cedric, Mazi *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016-2018) - Valkorion, General Daeruun, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Valkorion, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - General Daeruun, Exchange Boss, Additional Voices *The Outer Worlds (2019) - Reed Tobson *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Warlock 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2019) - Ardyn Izunia, Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Duma *NieR: Automata (2017) - Terminal α, Terminal β *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Owl, Additional Voices *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Klaudiusz Powlovich Kiev Trivia *Number of VA tiles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing tiles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:American Voice Actors